


Untangling the Knots

by klainjel



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine (reluctantly) tells Dave about his new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangling the Knots

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene from season 6. short and sweet and unbeta'd. Enjoy.

It took Blaine three days to remember Dave. It’s not as though he had forgotten his ex’s existence; he had simply been too busy with kissing and hugging and pressing his body as close to Kurt’s as humanly possible…

Okay, maybe he had forgotten, but he had had good reason to.

Dave knew about Blaine and Kurt getting back together. Once Kurt had left after that sunny afternoon when their lips finally met and the world fell back into place, Blaine had called Dave in a happy fury and babbled his thanks a million times over. Dave had laughed, congratulated Blaine, and made Blaine promise never to let him go again. Blaine had agreed, but he didn’t make the promise to Dave: it was a promise to himself.

But then Blaine got swept up in being with Kurt again. They hadn’t had anything to relearn, or even remember. They fell back into place naturally, but there was a different air between them. No longer were there hidden feelings and good-hearted lies. Everything was out in the open; from the first day onwards, Blaine and Kurt made sure to never let another word go unspoken. They still had a lot of work to do, a lot of trust to regain, but they both vowed to work hard and work together to make their relationship work. And a couple of days later, it wasn’t the only vow they made.

It was sort of funny, because if the breakup had never happened, they would have been married by the time they actually were. However, Blaine doubted they would have had the intimacy their real wedding had. The other wedding had been too much, too overwhelming, filled with fear and doubts. For this wedding, they hadn’t had time to think. It was love, and happiness, and more love. They both knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect, it was a work in progress, but it was something they were willing to work on. Together.

It’s funny how you have to break before you’re put together again, more perfect than before.

As soon as the wedding was over with, Blaine and Kurt had been distracted with the expression of love, sweet whispers in ears, worshipping kisses, and broken ones too. They healed each other, melted their souls, and joined their skin with ribbons of promises, sealed with love. The sex they had went from desperate fucking, quick thrusts meant to cause the most pleasure possible for them both, to slow, quiet love making, the joining of their lives and souls.

It was only when they returned to Lima for a day before they left on their honeymoon, that Blaine remembered Dave.

It was when they were packing up, Blaine having temporarily moved into Kurt’s old room. “How many bowties do you think I’ll need?” he asked his husband as he hung a few around his neck. “We’re only gone a week, and I won’t wear one every day….”

“Honey, you’re going to be spending _most_ of your time without a bowtie on,” they both shot each other a knowing look, “but I’d definitely pack the red and black one.” Blaine decidedly packed away five (three for outfits he had planned, and two just in case) and Kurt gave a nod of approval.

Kurt finished packing his own clothing before he began to inspect Blaine’s outfits, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. “Where did you get this?” he asked, holding up a long-sleeved baby blue shirt that looked more like something Kurt would wear than something Blaine would.

Blaine looked over from his shoe collection and gave the shirt a quick look over before turning back. “It was something Dave gave me. I don’t wear it often, but it looks really nice with—“ he stopped midsentence, his eyes wide as they turned back to Kurt. “Shit. Dave!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow before folding up the shirt. “If you’ve decided that you _are_ into bears, there is no way I’m growing a beard.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Blaine scoffed. “Besides,” he stood up and hugged Kurt around his middle. “It’s not that you _couldn’t_ grow one.” To make a point, Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s, which was slightly rough with barely-there stubble.

“Shut up,” Kurt swatted at Blaine’s leg, but he happily stayed in place. “What about Dave then?”

“He doesn’t know.”

Kurt let the words hang in the air before they finally took sense in his brain. “Ah. Does he have to?”

Blaine let go and stepped away from Kurt. “Of course he has to. He deserves to know. We just broke up two weeks ago. Maybe our relationship wasn’t as significant or as meaningful as it should have been, but I did like him, and we were close. He has a right.”

Kurt gave a hum in response and resumed packing. Blaine admired the way his husband’s muscles moved like waves before he pulled out his phone and slid his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “Will you call him?”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughed. “You know this is something you have to do.”

“I know,” Blaine sighed. His finger hovered above the phone, but only fell in defeat as he slipped the phone back into his pocket then kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Tomorrow.”

It was another week before Blaine finally picked up the phone again. Their honeymoon had been fantastic, and Blaine was high on love and Kurt. They had spent most of the trip alone, in their cabin, talking and kissing and more, but they did do some sightseeing. Both boys forgo their phones for the week, and ignored everyone but each other.

Now that they were back, Blaine had nowhere else to hide. With some quick encouragement from Kurt, Blaine took a deep breath and dialled Dave’s number.

“Hello?”

“Dave, hi. It’s Blaine.”

The voice on the other end of the line laughed. “Anderson-Hummel from what I hear.” Blaine blushed. Somehow, somewhere, he had heard.

“How did you…”

“Facebook informed me that Santana had some wedding crashers, and Brittany commented on the double rainbow wedding.”

Blaine cursed to himself, but he felt the tension seep from his shoulders. “I wanted to tell you sooner but…”

“You’ve been busy. I get it.” There was silence on both ends as the men struggled for what to say next. “Look, I’m happy for you and Kurt. A bit jealous, yeah, but I’d be a dummy not to believe that you two were always meant to be. Even when we were together, I had that nagging voice in the back of my head every time you said Kurt’s name. Which was a lot.” He laughed and Blaine smiled softly, his eyes glancing over at his husband, who was clearly pretending not to listen.

“Thanks, Dave. I’ll pass the word along. And believe me when I say that your Blackbird moment is just around the corner.”

“Uh, thanks?” Dave answered with a laugh, but Blaine barely heard him over the sound Kurt’s smile made in his ears.

They talked a bit more, mostly for the reason of being polite before Dave congratulated them again, and Blaine promised to invite him if he and Kurt ever have another wedding, and they said their goodbyes. The second the phone clicked silent, Blaine collapsed onto the bed.

“Feel better?” Kurt asked, wasting no time in climbing over Blaine, straddling his torso and beginning to rub the tension out of his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he answered, flipping over to face his glowing husband. “I have for about a week and a half now.”

Kurt smiled sweetly, but the glint in his eyes was one that didn’t go unnoticed. “He’s not demanding I give you back?”

“No,” Blaine laughed. “He knew you had me to begin with.”

Blaine’s heart skipped as Kurt leaned down, his eyes lowering. “Damn straight I have.” Kurt pressed his palm against Blaine’s heart, their eyes locked together. “I’ve kept this safe since the day we met.”

“And you will forever?”

“And ever.”

And as he had since the first time the ‘f’ word was said, Blaine knew Kurt meant it, and with the spark of silver-gold on both of their fingers, he knew it was true.

_There’s no one else._


End file.
